Fire Breather (class)
Fire Breather Psychics can hone their telekinesis to ignite oxygen in the air and turn it into fire. A Fire Breather is both pyrokinetic and photokinetic. Pyrokinesis is the ability to create and control fire mentally while photokinesis is the ability to create and control light. Using fire to burn your foes while creating illusions with photokinesis is more then a circus trick, it can be used to kill an unworthy foe. Cross Classing Type Ace: Fire Breather, 12 STR (You must choose Fire for Type Ace) 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Fire Breather Gifted Features 'Ember' Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will – Drains 5 of user’s HP per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the attack Ember. Use your CON modifier as your SP. ATK stat. 'Flash' Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will – Drains 2 of user’s HP per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the attack Flash. Your CON modifier multiplied by 10 is X. You can sustain the light to use as a light source for X minutes without losing any HP. Fire Breather Features 'Double Team' Prerequisites: Fire Breather, a Pokemon who knows the Move Double Team Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will – Drains 40 of user’s HP per use. Target: Trainer or Pokemon. Effect: Use the Move Double Team. You may not have more then three copys of yourself at any time. The copies fade after 10 minutes. 'Fire Blast' Prerequisites: Fire Breather, 9 Fire Breather Features, Level 15 Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will – Drains 50 of user’s HP per use. Target: Trainer or Pokemon. Effect: Use the Move Fire Blast. Use your CON modifier as your SP. ATK stat. 'Fire Spin' Prerequisites: Fire Breather Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will – Drains 14 of user’s HP per use. Target: Trainer or Pokemon. Effect: Use the Move Fire Spin. Use your CON modifier as your SP. ATK stat. 'Flamethrower' Prerequisites: Fire Breather, Lava Plume, a Pokemon who knows the Move Flamethrower Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will – Drains 30 of user’s HP per use. Target: Trainer or Pokemon. Effect: Use the Move Flamethrower. Use your CON modifier as your SP. ATK stat. 'Flame Wheel' Prerequisites: Fire Breather Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will – Drains 14 of user’s HP per use. Target: Trainer or Pokemon. Effect: Use the Move Flame Wheel. Use your CON modifier as your ATK stat. 'Flash Cannon' Prerequisites: Fire Breather, 4 Fire Breather features Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will – Drains 13 of user’s HP per use. Target: Trainer or Pokemon. Effect: Use the Move Flash Cannon. Use your CON modifier as your SP. ATK stat. 'Lava Plume' Prerequisites: Fire Breather, 4 Fire Breather features Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will – Drains 18 of user’s HP per use. Target: Trainer or Pokemon. Effect: Use the Move Lava Plume. Use your CON modifier as your SP. ATK stat. 'Mirror Shot' Prerequisites: Fire Breather, 4 Fire Breather features Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will – Drains 8 of user’s HP per use. Target: Trainer or Pokemon. Effect: Use the Move Mirror Shot. Use your CON modifier as your SP. ATK stat. 'Night Shade' Prerequisites: Fire Breather, a Pokemon who knows the Move Night Shade Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will – Drains 10 of user’s HP per use. Target: Trainer or Pokemon. Effect: Use the Move Night Shade. While using Night Shade, the value of your Level is tripled. 'Photokinesis' Prerequisites: Fire Breather, 16 CON Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Effect: You may target light with Telekinesis and produce more light or take it away. To you remove light from an area completely or spontaneously generate light you must successfully roll higher then 15, using CON modifier added to a d20. 'Pyrokinesis' Prerequisites: Fire Breather, 4 Fire Type pokemon Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Effect: You may target fire with Telekinesis and redirect it when rolling higher then 15 when adding your CON modifier to a d20 roll. You can also generate fire in the air with Telekinesis to produce short, but powerful, bursts of fire. 'Sunny Day' Prerequisites: Fire Breather, 4 Fire Breather features Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will – Drains 20 of user’s HP per use. Target: Trainer or Pokemon. Effect: Use the Move Sunny Day. 'Swift' Prerequisites: Fire Breather Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will – Drains 11 of user’s HP per use. Target: Trainer or Pokemon. Effect: Use the Move Swift. Use your CON modifier as your SP. ATK stat. Category:Psychic Advanced Classes